Outside the Walls
by Sessediz
Summary: Serenity is seemingly content with her life until her parents surprise her with her engagement, an engagement that at first feels like a betrayal. After happily accepting her future, she is whisked away from her family and fiancé to the dangers outside the village. Why her and why now, Serenity wonders as she is imprisoned in the home of the leader of the Bryyar Pirates, Endymion.
1. Chapter One

**Sessediz**

 **Plot:** Serenity is seemingly content with her life until her parents surprise her with her engagement, an engagement that at first feels like a betrayal. After happily accepting her future, she is whisked away from her family and fiancé to the dangers outside the village. Why her and why now, Serenity wonders as she is imprisoned in the home of the leader of the Bryyar Pirates, Endymion.

 **Rated:** M (for future scenes)

 **Pairing(s):** Brooks/Serenity/Endymion

 **Cover Image:** DeviantArtist Xamlllew

* * *

I've decided to add another story to my Fanfiction workload! I promise that I am still updating my other stories: _Serendipity_ (currently on a writer's block hiatus, I need encouragement for this one!), _The Rules of War_ (ah, my guilty pleasure, American history with a romantic twist), and _Do More Than Just Exist_ (supernatural story that comes only second in priority to this one).

This story is my first _real_ attempt at a novel so it is definitely alternate universe (AU) but not to worry, our favorite characters Serena(/Serenity) and Darien(/Endymion) are still present and I will be introducing my own original character, Brooks.

I'm pretty passionate about this story, having already written five chapters (which are in the editing process currently) so expect this to be a quickly updated story unless I hit a bad writer's block. I want to hear from everyone ... if you don't like the story, let me know why! And if you find plot holes or a crazed number of grammatical errors, please PM all the details and I will be sure to fix it and credit your help!

Without further gilding the lily, here is the first chapter of _Outside the Walls_!

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Serenity!" the name carried through the village, dissipating before I could hear.

Dark clouds were starting to form and I knew that my mother would want me to hurry back into the village. With a storm rolling in, she would want my help ushering the animals under their hut before the first fall of rain, but I needed to savor this moment. I stretched my arms out over the soft cover of moss as I basked in that final bit of sunlight.

This has been the first true moment of happiness that I have felt since my grandmother passed away nearly two moons ago. It was a simple moment and I knew that it could only be because of the coming storm. My grandmother, rest her soul, was a powerful woman in our village and as someone I always looked up to growing up, it was especially hard to let her go.

Storms were her favorite.

My grandmother used to say that the rougher a storm was, the more cleansing the area needed. She assured me that no matter how bad or minute a storm might be the end result would be a fresh start with new life.

And I believed her.

Our farm always flourished after a storm and the village's well would be refilled for a time.

I stared up at the sky, noticing the first flash of light between the layering of clouds. The time for rainfall was approaching and I decided it best to head back within the safe walls of our village, Gaerton.

The thunderous boom that followed gave me hope of something even greater to come, something new to cherish. I picked up the hem of my pale blue dress and dusted off the dirt that I could manage before heading home.

This was the dress that I had worked on with my grandmother when I was sick last year. She had come over with the materials and said that to get better I needed to keep myself busy. A few days later I was well again and dancing through the streets in my new dress. I wore it the day we put her to rest and hoped that I would never outgrow it.

The men guarding the large stone archway smiled at me as I reached the end of the road from the village. I knew that at least two of them were talking with my father about receiving my hand in marriage, but I had a feeling that there were more trying than just them. As soon as my birthday arrived, it's as if I was no longer just a friend to the young men I grew up with.

As for why, it never really occurred to me. My family was not _truly_ the richest of Gaerton though my father did seem to run it as if such were true. I was outspoken and preferred the activities of men over the role I was born into. I do suppose that gave me more time with the men which could cause them to think of me more often than other ladies.

For my appearance, my breasts were the third smallest of the eligible ladies, and only out of those five who currently were of marriageable age. It was my understanding that the woman with the largest breasts would typically be the topic among the men and I certainly didn't fit that part.

My older brother, Samal, was quite popular with the young men in town; both married and still waiting. He always joked with me that if any man tried anything with me, he'd drive a hot poker through their gut. Though I was never sure if he told them that, it made me wonder if his defensive act just made me more desirable to his friends.

Perhaps it was my hair. It's far longer than any other ladies' of our village and the soft gleaming gold was only matched by my mother's, who was far desired in her day as well. My father always told my brother that he was a very lucky man when he was offered the hand of my mother.

I approached the walls with a simple smile.

"Greetings, Serenity. Were you running about in the forest again?" one of the guards questioned. His name was Tobias and I knew him to be the best shot in Gaerton.

"I have. The air by the stream is so much fresher than that of the stables," I giggled. Three of the men chuckled.

"Serenity, your mother says that she will be preparing her roasted lamb for the festival tomorrow," another guard stated.

"She is; I will actually be helping her with the task." The men nodded and I knew that they were pleased to find out that I could, in fact, prepare a meal. "You know, Wesley, I happen to have more gifts than just beating you to the south wall."

Wesley bobbed his head, "That was three years ago, Serenity. Surely you know that you could not beat me as a man."

I tilted my head to the side, staring him down. Why is it that men felt the need to win everything for the sake of being a man? I suppose that isn't true; I never saw the men fighting over who could prepare the best roast or wash their laundry the fastest. Those duties were left to us women and I was beginning to realize that my ability to adopt what my father called a 'boyish take on life' was fading away each morning.

"We'll have to schedule a rematch for us then," I chided. The other guards responded in my favor as they teased their friend. Looking to Wesley, he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

I knew for a fact that I could beat him in a rematch; I just didn't wish to put him in the position of losing twice to a girl. However, since he wanted to play 'the man' I would not deny him the humiliation.

I hurried through the walls and the center of the village on my way home. My friends, Zoe and Nella were stringing flowers together as part of the decorations for the summer festival. Passing by the mill I noticed Brooks walking towards the well with a bucket in hand.

"Hello, Serenity," he smiled. Brooks' long brown hair flowed in the wind that was increasing in strength. He was nearly six feet tall, several inches over me, and he was of a strong build. The hair on his chin was nothing like that of my father's but looked like it might one day be.

"Hello, Brooks," I practically curtsied. As soon as I saw what I was doing I cleared my throat and stood up straight. _Why do I always act so weird around him?_

I saw him try to hold in his chuckle before he rested his hands on the sides of his green tunic. "Two walks in one day, huh? Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded. Brooks understood my sadness more than anyone else in the village. Most of them practiced short grieving processes and resumed their normal lives like nothing had happened. I was not so easily healed.

"Tabs would have loved this storm we're getting. It's the biggest one all summer." My wide smile faded slightly at the mention of my grandmother Tabitha.

"Yes, I'm excited for what it might bring." My knee-length hair flowed from my back to my side, showcasing the changing winds. I saw something change in Brooks' expression for a moment before he shook it off.

"I'm looking forward to the festival tomorrow. Word is your mother is making her roast lamb."

"Indeed, everyone is talking about it. I'm just looking forward to being able to dance again. It's been so long since this village has had music." Festivals only came a few times a year, but when they did it was quite the celebration. The spread of food was always immaculate and the bonfire in the town center would stretch almost to the heavens. Music was not a profitable hobby in our village and thus it was only really present during festivals. I always enjoyed dancing around the fire to the strumming of a mandolin and the beat of the various drums.

"Save a dance for me, Sere?" he seemed hopeful, but not as hopeful as the guards at the front had been.

"Of course. I best be off; mother is waiting for me."

I continued on my way and reached the small farm where my mother was gathering up today's vegetables.

"Mama!" I shouted as I enveloped her in a hug.

"Serenity! Where have you been, pumpkin?" My mother has been calling me her pumpkin since the time I put one of the hollowed out gourds on my head during the harvest.

"I needed to venture off for a bit, where's papa?"

My mother stared at me in disbelief, "Sere, you know it's not safe for you to be outside at this time. There are dangerous men in the forest. Our village cannot protect you whilst you are a half a day's ride from home." Times were tough and reports from the tradesmen who ventured to other villages said that pirates were torching villages for their valuables. I couldn't fathom anyone who could irrevocably damage the lives of so many people. My mother shook her head, "Just help get the animals inside their house. Your papa and brother should be back from the woods shortly."

Though my mother tended to a farm of vegetables and livestock, my father was a woodsman by trade. Our family's worth was only comprised of my father's earnings, but nevertheless my mother's addition made us one of the wealthiest families in Gaerton. This also allowed us to be a powerful presence despite the disregard for certain social normalities. Although she would state that she didn't mind, I knew that my mother hated how her work couldn't add to the family name.

Honestly, I was just proud of her for trying. Having a mother who was actively working in a man's job gave me hope for a more progressive life myself.

Once the animals and farm was tended to, we headed inside to finish tonight's stew. I looked to the preparation table to see a two full lambs gutted and covered in salt.

"Sere, your father and I would like to speak with you after dinner tonight, so no rushing off again."

"Is something wrong?"

My mother simply shook her head as she stirred our dinner. I knew that her silence was always definite. If she wasn't telling me now, I would just have to wait. My father and Samal arrived shortly and we both helped to get them ready for dinner. I honestly could never understand why men needed help getting ready like they were infants but I once again shrugged it off.

"Serenity, your mother tells me that you're helping her with tomorrow's lamb," my father pulled off another chunk of bread from the loaf.

"Indeed I am. Was there a news bulletin published?" My father raised his brow.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, papa. It just seems that everyone is aware of mother making her special roasted lamb. _Was_ there an announcement?" I scooped up a chunk of salty beef and was delighted in the taste.

"No. No, I don't believe so," my parents locked eyes for a moment and then looked to Samal.

"I get it, I'm not wanted here," Samal picked up his bowl and turned to leave the main area of our home. I examined his reaction for a clue as to why my father had wanted to speak with me, but he averted my gaze. I watched as the blond head disappeared behind the next wall.

"Papa, what's going on?"

My mother reached over and grasped his left hand tightly as my father lowered his spoon back into his bowl. "Serenity, your mother and I have an announcement to make. We'll be telling the village tomorrow at the beginning of the festival but Vela…," I looked to read her gaze which was still locked on my father, "your mother insists that we tell you upfront."

"Tell me what? Papa?" I swallowed my last bite of bread in a huge gulp.

"We have made arrangements for your marriage. Caleb presented the best offer this week in exchange for your marriage to his son."

"To—to Brooks? You—you're," I shot a glance at my mother, "you're making me marry Brooks?"

"Making you? Pumpkin, I thought you enjoyed his company." My mother seemed confused at my reaction.

"Yes, he's one of the few in this entire village that seems to accept me for who I am but does that mean I have to marry him?"

"Serenity, I would think you would want to marry a man who accepted your rather… boyish lifestyle," There's that word again, "The man's a good fit for you," my father furrowed his brow. "Don't you wish to be married?"

I stared down at the edge of the table, watching my hands as they twisted at the blue fabric of my dress. "Yes, but…," I paused, desperately trying to keep my tears from overflowing, "but does that mean I must marry today? I am only just of age, papa!"

"And such there is no better time. Would you wish for your chance with Brooks to just pass you by as another lady is matched with him? How long do you think the man would wait around for you?"

Suddenly, there was furry in my voice, "If Brooks truly _loved_ me, he would wait an eternity for my hand; not just move on to the next available lady in the village!"

"You best start lowering your voice, Serenity. I am a tolerant husband and father but I will not allow for you to disrespect me."

I paused briefly, trying to decide if the next sentence I was about to utter would be the wrong course of action. In the heat of the moment, I disregarded all sanity. "The only disrespect I could pose to you would be to insult your work as a wood trader."

It's not like I actually disrespected his trade but I did mention that I could. Insulting the trade of a man was one of the few things a woman could hold over his head. It was all they usually knew and the only way they could provide for their family; even suggesting that he was either not good enough for it or that the skill lacked prestige could cause them to lose their temper.

"That's it!" my father slammed his dinner down on the table, stew splattering about it as he stood up. "You _will_ be marrying Brooks by the next moon and that is final! Now, go to your bed. I don't want to see you till morning."

I timidly reached for my hunk of bread when my father glowered over me. Retracting, I stood up quickly to leave.

 _Why? Why does my father have to marry me off the first chance he got?_ Samal was nearly nine seasons older and had yet to be matched with a lady, though the ladies of Gaerton certainly showed their interests.

And how could Brooks look me in the eye without as much as a word? Surely he knew; I could now see what that look from earlier meant. He had never stated his interest in me and seemed to have just been a good friend this whole time. I had no idea his family was even talking with mine.

I cried myself to sleep that night, for the first time since the week my grandmother died. Every night I went to bed saddened by her departure but tears had not shed since then. I had hoped that this storm was going to bring about a change; good news not bad. The wind continued to stir outside and I felt a small drip on my head.

I got up and found Samal's tankard from his pack and placed it on the edge of my bedroll. _Serves him right for also not telling me about Brooks._ I wondered how many others in the village already knew.

 _This isn't fair. This is not fair._

* * *

 **Be sure to check out my other stories after you are done reviewing this one! Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Sessediz**

 **Rated:** M (for future scenes)

 **Pairing(s):** Brooks/Serenity/Endymion

* * *

Just finished my last edit of this chapter and am now back to writing chapters five and six! I'll give it a few days before looking over chapter three and posting it. :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

I woke up late the next morning. I knew it was late because I could hear the village already up in a bustle. Women were yelling for their children to help in the setup and the musicians of our lovely Gaerton were dusting off their instruments for a short practice. Likely everyone was decorating the town for tonight's celebration where my parents would be announcing my engagement to Brooks.

My head was sore from sobbing the night before and I rubbed the sides. _I guess mother told father to let me sleep for the time being._ I groggily moved down the ladder to the first floor where my mother was preparing the lambs.

"Good morning, pumpkin," she greeted me. I looked to see that see was almost done.

"Mama, I thought you wanted my help."

"Yes, dear, but you needed your rest; cannot have you going to the festival looking like you cried the night before."

I knew she was just looking out for my best interests, but her reminder of the announcement for the festival caused my joints to lock.

"Mama, must I marry Brooks now? Can he truly not wait any longer for my hand?"

My mother stopped rubbing spices into the bellies of the lambs and looked up at me. "Sere, I'm sorry that you thought you would have more time as an unmarried woman. The opportunity presented itself this week and your father did not wish to pass it up. He's doing this out of his love for you."

"With his sudden affections are causing me grief, how can they be merited?"

My mother went over to the pot over the fire to stir the onions and carrots, adding in the small chunks of bread that she had readied. "Serenity, what is done is done. You will be marrying Brooks and he will be glad to have you by his side. Why don't you go wash up and fix your hair for tonight; I need to get these lambs to the pit soon." She carefully took the pot from the fire and placed it on a batting of cloth on her table. With a large spoon, she began to fill the openings of the lambs with the pot's contents. The heat from the vegetables seemed to start cooking the lamb as the house filled with the aroma.

"I could take them down to the pit for you, mama." I was hoping she would afford me the chance to see Brooks before the announcement.

"Samal and his friends will be by soon to pick them up. Please, go wash up."

"But I could help Zoe with the decorations."

"You will have plenty of time for that afterwards."

I reluctantly went back up the ladder to my bedroll where my brush and accessories were. Hearing noise outside, I crawled to the window at the front end of the house and looked outside to see Samal and his friends Johann, Tobias and then Brooks.

The window was covered in deerskin and I tried to cleverly look at him from the edging so that he could not see me watching him. I watched as he gazed about the farm, probably hoping to see me. I brushed out my long hair to free it of any tangles when I heard the door open.

"Thank you! Just grab them—yes, just one end a person," my mother instructed them. "Now be sure the fire is at the correct height, Samal. I want this to be done in time for tonight."

"I understand, mama."

"Brooks," my mother paused. "It's so good to see you again."

"It certainly is for me as well, Vela. Is—uh—Serenity at home?"

 _Please say no. Please say no._

"I'm afraid she's not decent at the moment. She will see you tonight, Brooks."

 _Mother!_ I almost screamed, covering my mouth just in time. _Why would you give Brooks an image of me naked?_

"Quite right," Brooks sounded uneasy. Part me of was glad of that. _Shows you for going behind my back._

As soon as they were gone I had a thought that had not yet occurred to me since my parents announced their arrangement the night before. _I am going to have to have sex with Brooks._

It was what all married couples did; what married women did for their husbands. I knew that on the night of the wedding I would have to give myself to him. Brooks would be the only man to ever see me naked as an adult woman and I would be at least one of the women to see him. Who knows? He _has_ gone on business to other villages with his father before. _Maybe Brooks isn't like some of the other men._

But despite that, I began to feel nervous about being so exposed to another person. I didn't like the thought of that. Brooks was a friend, a confidant—though he apparently didn't see me the same way. I somehow thought Brooks was different. He never treated me like the other men did and I was always grateful to have at least one other man than my brother I could tease without damaging his ego.

Venturing down the ladder again I went to wash my hands, face and the ends of my hair in the water basin. My mother continued to busy herself in the kitchen with another dish for tonight. I braided the sides of my hair into two matching plaits and nestled a small flower pin into the top of my left braid.

Brooks was always sweet to me though. Maybe he just came to the conclusion that our interactions together were more than friendly. _Perhaps I led him on?_

I shook my head at the thought and bit down into an apple.

Before long, I slipped out of the house to see if anyone needed help getting the festival ready. I needed something, anything, to do.

I watched as Tobias and Wesley helped Tobias' father Abraham with the large fire and Samal worked on the fire for the lambs. The girls were doing an excellent job with the decorations and they looked like they had a good handle on everything. I wanted to confide in them what was going on but too many other villagers were walking around.

Gerta was starting to set the table and I watch her elderly father Matthias tuning his mandolin. There didn't seem to be much to do but as I turned around I was met face to face with my fiancé.

"Hello," he said simply.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" I walked passed him in a huff and he followed after me.

"So you do know… that's great. I've been dying to talk to you about it, Sere."

I stopped to face him, "Yeah, it would have been nice for you to say _something_ to me. I didn't even know you liked me in that way."

"Didn't know?" I shifted my gaze and he grabbed my arm, "Sere, what do you think I've been doing for the past three years? I have been pining for you since the day you beat me in that race to the old well."

I furrowed my brow, "Why?"

He chuckled, " _Why?_ How could I not?" he motioned for me to join him by a nearby fence which we both sat upon. "Sere, you're a special woman, you do know this?" He almost said it like a fact and not a question as to whether I truly knew myself. "You're not like the others; you run, you shoot a bow, you leave the village out of your own amusement despite the older women in the village praying for your continued safety, and you're just… different."

I began to stand up, "I'm not interested in this talk about how different I am."

"Please, stay." I hesitated for a moment. What did I owe Brooks? He's the one who went behind my back and asked for my hand in marriage… but then again, isn't that what all the men did? I nodded and sat back down. "Thank you. Serenity, I've been scared to tell you how I felt but this past year we've gotten so close to each other. Since it's not ladylike for a woman to confess her feelings I could only assume that you felt as I did."

" _Ladylike_ never appealed to me."

He grinned, "I know, but all those other parts about you are skills and talents that you developed over time. Love is something that you experience, well… once."

"Perhaps, but why marriage? Why must we marry now?" Brooks covered his face with his palms before sliding them down to his chin.

"My father told me it was time for me to choose a bride. I told him that I was interested in you and he began the talks with your father, Kenji," Brooks turned towards me and grabbed my hands. "I know that all of this is sudden and I know it is not what you expected, but I am prepared to love you like no other man in this village could ever dream to. I want to give you everything you want, so long as I can manage, and I want to make you the mother of my children. Will you give me the chance to prove my worth to you?"

 _Children? A mother?_ I guess that there was one thing that for sure came from sex with your husband, or any man for that matter. I hadn't of given the thought to having children with Brooks. My head started to swirl. _Will we have a girl first? Will I get to name her?_

"Who will name them?"

Brooks smiled widely, "You will, of course, but could I hear your decision before you decree it so? I want to have the final say in the matter."

I matched his smile with his own, "I suppose that's fair." I looked out to the long tables filling up with food, "I'm still not quite warmed up to this own engagement yet. You know that it'll take some time for me to be okay with the arrangement, yes?"

Brooks reached for my hands and cupped them in his own, "I understand. We still have many days left before the wedding," he paused and looked around before resting his eyes on mine again, "and nights until our first one together." He squeezed my right hand making my face turn beet red. I suddenly felt overheated.

I've never had a man be so open about his thoughts of me. Was he allowed to say that?

Brooks bided me goodbye so that he could help his father bring the various loafs out for tonight. I stared down at my hand as I brought it up eye-level. _Brooks touched my hand. Brooks is going to marry me. Brooks is going to take me as his wife on our wedding night._

My face turned red again as I stood up and dusted off my blue dress. _I guess getting married won't be the_ absolute _end of the world._

The afternoon soon waned into evening and the festivities slowly began without an official start. Music seemed to flow on the waves of the wind and I watched as the large fire grew in intensity. I was about to get up and start dancing for the first time that evening when my father called for everyone's attention.

"My friends, we have gathered here tonight to mark the summer solstice and I know that the feast our wives have provided indeed looks too good to delay further… so I will be brief with these words," my father looked to Brooks and then to me. Brooks stood up from his table and reached out his hand for mine and we met up with my parents. "Today we celebrate the end of spring as well as the beginning of summer but there is a third reason for us to celebrate tonight."

My father motioned for us to step in front of him as he placed a hand on both of our shoulders, my mother holding my free hand as he continued, "Today my wife Vela and I, as well as Caleb," my father nodded to Brooks' father, "wish to announce the engagement of Caleb's son Brooks to our beautiful daughter Serenity." There was a soft cheer as the other villagers waited for him to carry on, "I know that Brooks will make a great husband for my Serenity and Serenity will make an excellent wife for dear Brooks. Let us all drink merrily tonight in anticipation of their marriage at the next moon."

Several villagers with their tankards already filled raised them up in our salute while the rest chanted, "Here, here!" The music began again and I realized that I hadn't been breathing during the entire speech. Brooks squeeze my side and whispered for me to not worry. I was just starting to breathe normally when Brooks began calling for the crowd to quiet down again.

"Gaerton, I do have one announcement of my own that I wish to make," Brooks smiled over at me as he released his hand from my side. _What are you doing?_ "My dear Serenity is known for many things in this village," he paused to allow the crowd to laugh, seemingly at my expense, "and one of those is of her love of music."

Brooks walked over to the men of the town who had been playing their instruments earlier and reached for something inside his satchel. "I know that the last time I played for everyone I was only a small man, just starting to learn my father's trade." He turned to face the other half of the crowd, "I also know that after playing my solo many of you went home that night to pray for my soul." The crowd laughed and I reached for my left arm with my right hand. _What is he doing?_

"Serenity, I love you and I cannot wait for you to be my bride. I hope that this doesn't cause you to feel any different," he sighed and took a deep breath before pulling the small flute into view. As his lips and fingers found their place on the instrument, Brooks began to play a soft lullaby for the village; though I had the sneaky suspicious that it was just a public viewing of a gift to me.

As I listened to him play his song, I began to think about how my future was starting to change. I suppose before today my future was just a bunch of blank pages with some sketches on them. Now, the book was getting final drafts and some were even getting colors added. My life with Brooks in it was starting to settle in my mind and even the notes he missed in the song couldn't stir the thoughts I was having about him. _I think I've known all along, Brooks._

Brooks concluded his song, with far fewer missed notes that when I last heard him play, and took a bow. We all applauded his efforts with hearty grins and I noticed that most of the daylight was now gone. Nighttime had approached and everyone was hungry.

We all dug into the food and I almost toppled over in happiness as I took a bite of the roasted lamb. _Mother, you've outdone yourself again._ Music filled the air and the children ran around chasing each other through the square.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nella reached over the table for the jug of wine.

"Yeah, you're not ashamed are you, Serenity?" Zoe chided.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like that. I only found out last night." Zoe took a gulp of her wine and handed Nella her cup.

"I am not your maid."

Zoe responded, "How would you know? What's a maid to you?"

"Someone who does work for another person, like a hired slave," I added.

Nella giggled, "What a luxury. Do you think my parents could get one?" We all put our cups together so that she could refill all of our drinks. After I knocked back another serving I started to feel more comfortable and warm.

"You girls up for a dance?" I grinned. Dancing was my favorite thing to do. My grandmother used to get the young men cheering for her when she would dance. She didn't do it as much after she married my grandfather, according to my mother, but in the last few years she had made a comeback. Of course, at that point it was more for riotous laughter and to encourage us children to join in but I took it as my role to bring it back.

We all downed the rest of our wine and moseyed over by the fire where it was warmest. Though it was summer, a cool wind had been coming in and the fire helped to keep us from shivering without the sun to warm us.

Zoe, Nella and I all joined hands and made our own small circle and raised our arms up and down as we stepped forward to make the circle smaller and then back again. We each put an arm behind our necks, our hands still joined, as we danced in an ellipse. Zoe broke free from us and shouted a cheer in the old language as the song concluded.

I clapped giddily like a child and was anxious for another song to start when I felt someone's hands on my waist.

"Do you have a moment?" I felt Brooks' breath hot on my neck. It almost made me drowsy.

"Uh, yes," I stuttered as he quietly led me from the rejoicing crowd towards his family's mill. Once we were a bit of a ways from the crowd and the fire, I felt a cool breeze that seemed to flow through the threads of my dress.

"Are you cold?" he looked at me concerned. When I nodded he took off for his house and returned a moment later with a dark-colored shawl.

"Is this your mother's?" He placed it on my shoulders, letting me grasp it in the middle.

"Yes, but you need it. I don't want my bride catching a cold."

"I doubt I'll catch a cold in the summer." Brooks seemed to smile in the dim light and I began to feel uneasy again. "Well, I suppose that we should be getting back to the festival…," I turned away before feeling his hand gently grabbing my arm.

"Sere… don't leave just yet."

I looked back at him and noticed that he was now standing closer to me. My heartrate increased as Brooks leaned in closer. I froze as I felt his lips come in contact with mine and began to move. His lips were warm, wet and enticing. I could taste the ale he and his friends had been drinking.

He pulled back for a moment and I slowly breathed his name, "Brooks…" I could hear the air coming out of his nose as he smiled.

"I love you, Sere. I promise I will do what I can to make you happy," Brooks leaned in again, his lips moved against mine gently at first before picking up in intensity. I gasped as I felt his tongue grazing my bottom lip but his grip tightened on my arms pulling me back to him. His chest was pressed to mine and I rested my hands on him for support.

My heartrate had not yet settled and seemed to keep rising as Brooks continued to kiss me. He tilted his head from the left to the right, speeding up the rate of the kiss.

"Brooks."

He refused to give up his stance before more me, moving his hands slowly up my arms, over my shoulders and to my face. I felt myself feeling faint as if in a daze. A sudden feeling washed over me and I realized that I didn't want him to stop.

I began to return the kiss with the intensity he was showing me. _Is this real?_ I asked myself as I began thinking about what was happening. My mouth opened and closed at his lead and I even teased him a bit with my own tongue. When he pulled away from me, I whimpered silently.

Brooks still held my face in his hands, "So you at least like me a little?" he teased.

"It would seem so," I smiled. Part of my body was yearning for more but Brooks seemed intent on getting us back to the party.

"I've been waiting to do that for three years." I stared into Brooks eyes before leaning in to give him another small kiss. He seemed taken off-guard but reached down for my hand, "Thank you." He continued passed his home into a dark part of the village.

"What are we doing here?" I started to worry. Kissing Brooks was definitely delightful and definitely something that I wanted to do again but did he think my response meant he could get away with more tonight? "It's awfully dark out here."

It's odd, really. My whole life I have looked to Brooks as a friend, someone who wouldn't be interested in me romantically but not in a way that that really matter either. Not that it happened often but being alone with him was never an issue. Now that we were together, I didn't know what to expect. He had hid his feelings for me, what more could I not yet know about Brooks?

"Brooks, please," I stopped walking and pulled my hand from his grasp. Though it was dark, my eyes had started to adjust and Brooks seemed to furrow his brow.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" I inched away from him.

"Please just tell me why we're here."

Brooks rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, "I couldn't wait any longer, I'm sorry." My heartrate, which had originally returned to normal, was picking up again. "I was just hoping to show you where our new house was being built."

My heart stopped and I felt my mouth drop open. "Our, our house?" I stepped forward to see the sawn logs already laid out by the small clearing from the trees. I turned to him, "You're building us a house?"

"Well, myself and some of the other men are. It's going to be a small cottage. I wanted you to know because the plans aren't finalized and I want you to have a say in its design." I knelt down to the ground and felt the dew that was beginning to form. "Do you like it?"

"Well, there's nothing yet to like," I teased before standing up and looking at him sincerely. "I love it."

Brooks reached out and grabbed my waist with his two strong hands, pulling me towards his body once more. "I'm glad," he whispered huskily before leaning in to my awaiting lips. This kiss was much slower as Brooks took his time gently caressing my lips with his.

We were falling into a rhythm when a sudden noise shook us from our actions. Brooks wrapped his arms around me as we looked out to see an owl on a nearby branch. I met Brooks' gaze and we laughed together.

"I guess it's time for me to get you back." I didn't like it but he was right.

I hesitated for a moment trying to decide if I should tell him what I was thinking. "I wish we didn't have to leave yet."

Brooks had begun walking back towards the village center but halted and stared over his shoulder at me. His brown hair moved in the wind and the moon light was casting a myriad of shadows on his face. "Soon we won't have to be separated."

The wind seemed to still as his expression changed. I saw a look in Brooks' eyes that I had never seen before and yet I had no reaction to it. I simply stood there staring at him as he stared at me. It felt like time was moving around us and we were caught in a bubble of sorts.

"Serenity," he said before I realized my mind had wandered. I blinked once, twice. "We should head back now."

I let him loop our arms together as we ventured down the dirt path. Since Brooks stayed silent my mind started to wander to my previous thoughts. I imagined our future cottage with a cozy bed of furs and a candle close enough for a small glow. Brooks' head was visible in my lower peripheral vision and my arms were resting above my head with my blonde hair sprawled out; my eyes closing tighter with small sounds escaping my mouth.

"I'll see you later on," Brooks said before departing. "Enjoy the rest of the solstice, my Serenity."

I blushed at the sound of 'my' and watched as he returned to his friends. Though there was no rule against the young men and women of the village dancing or partying together, we tended to stay segregated. It never seemed to be a problem, but I couldn't help but glance over at men all laughing and telling stories. Namely I was looking at Brooks. I caught him looking over at me a few times and it made my skin burn.

He and his friends were getting fairly sloshed as the night grew mature. I too was beginning to feel the effects of my wine consumption. Another song was beginning to build as the Nella tugged on my arm.

"Come on, Sere… We want to," hiccup, "dance." Nella was definitely on her way to passing out before the rest of us.

I flashed a look over to Brooks who was engaged in conversation. Realizing that not all of his attention would be turned to me, I smiled at the girls as they helped me off the bench.

"Yeah, Serenity!" one of the guys cheered as we approached the fire. Facing the flames, I raised my hands in the air and swayed my hips from side to side. I knew he would be watching; in fact, I hoped for it.

A moment later I felt the warmth of his gaze as I danced around the fire with the drums sounding their thunderous beat. Looking to him again, I saw that expression that I had never seen him give me before tonight. It seemed envious and tortured.

I smiled widely as I danced provocatively; almost not realizing it though part of me knew what I was doing.

With the other girls at my side, I was sure that our swaying bodies looked like delicate shadows in front of the masterful fire. The men all sat together, their backs against the table of their bench, as they watched us moving to the music.

Remembering the shawl on my shoulders, I took an end in each hand as I sensually worked it down my body along my back. Brooks seemed to stir from the action and I grinned devilishly. Seeing his reaction to my moves was getting me excited. _I wonder if we could go for another walk tonight…_

Of course, I could never get that lucky.

Later that night, my family walked to the edge of the village into our home. Sleep came quickly to me as I snuggled into the warm shawl from Brooks. It still smelled of the fire and it made me anxious for our wedding night.


	3. Chapter Three

**Sessediz**

 **Rated:** M (for future scenes)

 **Pairing(s):** Brooks/Serenity/Endymion

* * *

Thank you to Eyyy and Phillynz for your reviews on the first two chapers! They're not showing up on the site when I click on them though it does say that the story has two reviews... but I wanted to let you know I saw them. Hopefully it's just a site bug and it'll be fixed soon.

If you are interested in supernatural Sailor Moon stories (vampires, werewolves and witches) please check out my story _Do More Than Just Exist_.

Let me know what you think of this new chapter and for all the DS/UM/SE fans, I promise Endymion is coming soon!

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

The next day Brooks approached me about attending my walk outside the village walls.

"I'm not sure why you wouldn't want me to come with you," he replied simply. "I thought that you would enjoy being alone with me after last night." My face reddened at the thought. _Gosh I drank a lot last night._

"I know but it's not like we can get away with being alone so much. We'd have to have chaperones, especially since everyone knows we're to be married," my shoulders drooped. "It's too obvious."

"Are you sure that's that only reason?"

"What?"

Brooks thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Never mind. Enjoy your walk, Serenity. Come to the house afterwards to see the plans for the cottage?"

I dipped my head and waved, "Save me a nut loaf?"

"Of course."

Once I reached my usual spot I plopped down on the grass and pulled out the flute that Brooks had given me. He had told me that he hoped we could do a duet someday and wanted me to practice on my own for a bit. Though I was quite fond of music, I had many doubts that I myself could perform beautiful sounds.

I shrugged as I brought the wood to my lips to blow a short amount of air out. The flute made a faint sound which grew as I continued on. I didn't know any songs so anything I would be able to manage for now would be by guessing.

My practice went on for a little while longer with the notes beginning to sound more musical. Despite my guessing I was able to figure out one of the lullabies that my grandmother used to sing to me. I rested the flute on the ground and stood up to stretch. As I raised my hands up in the air, I recalled the dance that I had done for Brooks the night before.

I knew that the other men, and women for that matter, had seen me as well, but my thoughts were about the thoughts that Brooks must have had during the course of the evening. _I shouldn't have danced like that in front of everyone, not with dancing being taboo as of late._

Despite my worries, I found myself dancing in the style that I had the night before, hoping that it would help me remember the event more clearly. _I still cannot believe I drank that much_.

I hiked up my skirt and stepped forward into the stream to wash my feet. It if were up to me, and we never dealt with winters, I would never wear boots; opting to be barefoot, all the time. Out of nowhere, I sensed the eerie feeling of someone watching me. There was no one in sight but since the sun was starting to reach the top of the sky I returned my boots to their 'rightful' place and trekked back to the village.

Brooks had nut loaf ready for me just as I requested and showed me the plans. I decided it was best to not mention the feeling in the woods as I knew he would try to forbid me to go out there from that moment on. I asked him to move the bedroom more towards the back of the cottage, away from the door, and to extend the width of the hearth. He nodded in agreeance and began making the adjustments.

"Do you have a moment?"

My mouth was full of delicious nut loaf so I could only nod. Brooks led me by the hand to a small room filled with barrels and pulled us away from the doorway. The bread with dense and I struggled to swallow the last bite I had taken. _I wish he had offered me a cup of water._

"Is something the matter?" Brooks stood there silently, calculating his words. Twice he looked like he was about to begin but alas he stayed quiet. "Brooks, did I do something wrong?"

He looked at me in disbelief before quickly shaking his head. "You could never do anything wrong. It's just… I need to ask you about last night."

I gulped hard, wishing I had the excuse of another bite of nut loaf. _He's mad at me._

"You now know that I have wanted you for a long while. And now you're here; you'll soon be my bride," Brooks rubbed the back of his neck. "I know that this is breaking many social graces but I would like us to be honest with each other about what we both felt last night."

"Alright. Cou—could you go first?"

He smirked, "Sure." I turned to my left to set down the loaf on a barrel before allowing him to cradle my hands. "Firstly, I need to be upfront. Last night I was only planning on showing you the site of the cottage. I—well, I didn't really plan the other parts."

"Are you upset that they happened?"

"What? Oh, no… no. I just didn't want you to think I had impure intentions. I plan to do this right, though after last nights' events the struggle is becoming increasingly harder." I blushed and he responded with a smile. "The way we kissed, feeling your body so close to mine, Serenity, I have never felt something so igniting. It took everything in me to pull us back to the party."

"Me too."

"Really?" He seemed shocked. "I—well, I'm glad. You were pretty good at it. Have you ever?" his voice was shaky as it trailed off. _Had I ever what?_

"Oh, you think I've kiss other men?" I shook my head, "Never; not with anyone."

"Me neither," he grinned. "So, how long did it take you to fall asleep last night?"

I chuckled, "Longer than you would expect a drunken woman such as myself. But I had your shawl to keep me warm."

"You slept with it on?"

"Of course. It reminds me of you."

Brooks pouted his lip, "That's no fair. I don't have anything of yours to sleep with at night."

I got an idea and smiled, "I'll get you something, don't worry."

We made plans for him and his father to join us for dinner, hoping it wasn't too late for me to let my mother know. When I reached the house she was just starting to put the ingredients in and happily told me that she could make a larger stew for our guests.

"I see you're doing better," my mother smiled.

"Yes, mama," I reached over the table for the pitcher of water. "He let me make adjustments to the cottage their building."

"You are very lucky then, not many women have a say in what house they'll live in."

I was lucky. Brooks was attractive, had a stable living and was understanding. I couldn't think of another man I would rather be with than him.

Everyone showed up after a while and I was excited to have Brooks sitting next to me during dinner. My mother's cooking was always good for conversation. Caleb and my father talked about the growing dangers of our borders with worries of pirates and bandits. Looking to Brooks, he just smiled taking another bite of his stew.

"I have something for you," I whispered. His ears perked up. "I made this scarf myself; you might remember it from—."

"Last year's harvest," he finished. "Yeah, I saw you trying to create a sort of basket to hold the vegetables."

"Think of it as a sack that goes across your body," I pursed my lips. "I'm inventing them."

He chuckled before reaching into my lap where the long scarf rested. I'm not sure if he noticed but he plunged his hand too hard in my lap trying to grab it so that he hand came into contact with me.

I shot a quick glance at him and he seemed shocked. _Nope, he noticed._

The meal after that grew awkward for us both, but I hoped no one would notice. When it came time for them to leave though, I felt sad for not getting over it sooner. I met Brooks at the door with his father already on his way home.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It wasn't my intention to touch you like that."

"I understand, Brooks. It just took me off guard."

We stood in silence.

"Thank you for the scarf thing."

"Mm-hmm."

"Serenity?"

My heart told me not to but I looked up, "Yea—," was all I could get out before his lips met mine again. This kiss was different, like a continuation of his apology.

He broke from the kiss, "Sleep well." I returned the sentiment before closing the door on him. I rushed passed my parents and up to my bedroll to curl up into the blankets.

Doubts started creeping into my mind that night. All the assurance that I had built up the night before about my future with Brooks seemed to waver. _That didn't feel… right,_ I resigned to myself. _Why can I not be a normal woman for once?_


	4. Chapter Four

**Sessediz**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Brooks/Serenity/Endymion

* * *

I've been so excited writing this weekend that I have a lot to update! Chapter three yesterday and now chapter four is ready. For those still waiting around for Endymion (Darien/Mamoru) here he is! Please let me know what you are thinking so far of this story. I don't want to lose momentum and your reviews help prevent that from happening.

Lastly, please check out my other Sailor Moon stories that I am working on:

 _Do More Than Just Exist_ (supernatural and gothic)

 _Becoming Closer_ (based on the song by The Chainsmokers/this is a one-shot but if enough people show an interest for more I am willing to add to it)

Enjoy this next installment of _Outside the Walls_!

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

The next few days seemed to go by with haste as Brooks and I began spending more time together in the village. He continued to ask if he could join me on my morning walks but I informed him that it was time I needed to myself away from the village. It worked out rather well for me as Brooks was busy building the house that we would live in together. It wouldn't be finished before the wedding but with the villages' help we would be able to move in before the frost.

Brooks was especially uneasy about my walk this morning. He looked like he might try asking me to not go outside anymore without him there to guard me. Perhaps my mother's concerns were getting to him; her and the rest of the women of the village that is.

I walked along the soft moss of the stream's bank and noticed two birds twirling around near a large oak tree. My boots were back down at the far end of the stream where it dumped into the small pond by the village walls.

Thoughts of the other night by the fire surfaced again and I stepped away from the stream to dance. My hips swayed from side to side as I reached my hands up to the air. I could almost see the small flecks from the fire dancing in the air.

Brooks had decided that I should keep the shawl, especially since I would soon be living with him. It became a regular accessory for me and on this morning it was tied around my waist. I hummed the melody from the flute he had played that night and felt the warmth of the sun on my face.

Before I knew it, I was dozing off on the soft ground to the sound of birds chirping. After a bit I was startled, waking up to the smell of fire. It was a pleasant scent for the moment until I remembered where I was. _How did I allow myself to fall asleep outside of the walls?_

A sudden urgency befell my senses as I stood up and gazed at the distinct tree line in the distance to see large clouds of smoke billowing inwards. I staggered backwards, almost tripping over myself. _Pirates._

I quickly rushed down the curvy stream, hopping over small rocks, logs and critters as I tried to return home. My father would need to know to prepare the men for battle. If pirates had torched a nearby town, surely ours would be next.

I bent forward to grab my boots in a swift motion, not stopping my run for the task. The archway seemed empty as I neared the end of the road and I felt a twist in my stomach. _Where are the guards?_

Not too far down the main road did I see my father and some of the men of the village standing before a group of men in dark cloaks on horseback. Their very presence chilled me to the bone. I moved around the mess hall to my right so that I could keep from being seen.

My father shouted at the man, "You have no business here. Be gone!"

The leader of the group remarked, "We are here to collect. Surely you don't think you're matched with the Bryyar Pirates." The man did not show his face, much like the rest of his band of marauders, but I pictured his visage as equivalent to the evil and hate he proudly showed.

"I've told you. There's nothing _here_ that you want," my father seemed insistent.

"Well, then. Since you are not able to pay up," the man inched his large grey horse forward, "I guess we'll just have to take what we can find by force."

The next few moments flew by without much thought, watching in horror as the cloaked man drew his sword and pointed it at my father. I dropped the boots that I still held in my hand and ran through the crowd of villagers, bumping them left and right as the dirt from the road kicked up in the air. I shouted for the man to stop as I threw myself in front of my father who seemed worried at my arrival.

"Please, do not hurt him!" I fell to the ground in a plea for my father's life; for the lives of all of my friends.

"Who do we have here?" Though I could not see him and I did not look up to try, I could hear the smile in his voice. "Is this _your_ daughter?"

"Serenity," my father breathed. He looked disappointed, no, sad.

The man was impatient and drew his horse closer to us, "I _asked_ if this woman was your daughter."

I turned to face the cloaked man as he moved his hands up to the hood, pulling it down to rest on his shoulders. Before me stood the most stunning man I had ever seen, though that was only including any man that had before step foot into Gaerton. His eyes were a deep blue hue and they almost seemed to glow with the smirk he was forming. My eyes moved up to see a scar starting above his right eyebrow, trailing over his right eyelid to the middle left of his nose. The man's jet black hair went longer down his cloak and I wondered to myself how long it really was.

Realizing my father was neglecting to answer the man again, I nodded. "Yes, I am his daughter. Please, please spare our village. We'll do anything."

The man squinted his eyes as he thought. I prayed that his heart would be open so that our village would be safe. Beyond him, I watched a plethora of emotions play on the face of my fiancé, Brooks.

"Very well, I do believe we can establish an accord," the man finally announced. He looked back to his men and smiled, "You have yourself a deal, Lady—?"

"Serenity, just Serenity," I responded. "And what deal? We've not yet begun negotiations." I was barely able to finish my sentence before my shoulder had his strong hand grasping onto it as he pulled me up onto his horse. He roughly heaved me up over the saddle so that my stomach came in contact with the seat; the front edge of the saddle digging into my left side.

"Thank you for your time, people of Gaerton. We will be sure to leave your village untouched, for now," the leader kicked his horse to turn around. I watched as Brooks scrambled for a piece of farm equipment and started running after us. He and Samal were calling after me and I saw a defeated expression on my mother's face as she fell to the ground.

The rough running of the horse beneath my stomach caused me to clench in pain. I kicked and scream for the man to stop, but he paid me no attention. During my fit, I noticed a small jewel purse sashed to his horse's saddle. Still fidgeting to keep him from noticing, I reached over and untied the purse, clenching it in my hands.

"Please! I cannot take much more of this," my efforts seemed in vain until I felt the horse slowing down. I glanced up at the man who was hooded once again and I couldn't help but perceive a concerned look.

The man got off of the horse and helped me down. I took this as my chance to start running but with a wave of his hand his men stopped me. "Just where do you think you're going?"

I dropped my shoulders in momentary defeat as I turned back to him proudly, "I am going home. This has all been a misunderstanding for I am not yours to take."

The men around me chuckled.

"And whose permission should I seek? Your father's?" he seemed to have quite the laugh about that.

"Yes, my father's. As well as my—my fiancé," my voice dropped to a whisper. I hoped that they wouldn't see my awkwardness as a lie.

"Oh, I'm sure." _Damn._ "I am sorry, my Lady, but you are now under my care. Anything I wish upon you, _anything_ , is now at my discretion."

My head dropped down and I felt my knees collapse under the weight I was now feeling. _I want to go home. I'm supposed to be marrying Brooks, I'm—_

"Come now, we still have a ways to travel," the man pulled up on my arm but I jerked away.

"Might I now know the name of my captor?"

The man chuckled, "Are you deaf, girl? The Bryyar Pirates."

I listened as the other men around us laughed at my expense. They were of various ages, from that of the men who were trying to win my hand to that of the men reaching elder age. "I wish to know your name."

My eyes met his and the wind blew some of his hair from underneath his cloak. "Endymion," he closed the final distance between us and reached his hand down for me, "It's time for us to continue our journey."

I shrugged away from his help and used my own hands to prop back up from the ground. "I can get up by myself," he nodded his head simply and offered his hand again, "and I can walk, thank you." I dusted off my dress and began down the road.

"Uh, Serenity?" my feet stopped at the first mention of my name. "How far do you expect to walk without proper foot attire?" I pulled up the hem of my skirt and saw that I had yet to put my boots back on, remembering when I dropped them at the village. He smiled, "You can, of course, ride with me."

I turned in a huff, "We'll see how long I can manage."

After nearly two hours of walking over the rocky path, I relented to Endymion's suggestion and asked to be given a seat on his horse. Once he had me positioned, he jumped back up and sat himself behind me. My eyes flew open as I felt his body wrap around me trying to grab the reigns. Never before had I been so intimately close with a man, the closest being those kisses with Brooks.

"Is something the matter? You're not breathing," Endymion exhaled onto the back of my neck. I shuddered as I remembered when Brooks had pulled me away from the festival just nights before.

"I—I'll be fine."

My body tensed up as we began on our way. Having this dangerous man so close to me had the hairs on my arms sticking up straight and I started to fear the return to his home. _Will he defile me? If Brooks ever finds me, will he still want a broken woman?_ I nervously began braiding the hairs of the horse's mane before Endymion spoke up.

"I'm not sure if that is the image he's going for."

I dared not stare back at him. "What?" I asked uneasily.

Endymion released a hand from the reigns and rested it on my hand, "Elias, my horse. I see that you are giving him a bit of a transformation." My hands released the plaits as I brought them to my stomach and away from him. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded quickly before mentally hitting myself. Endymion told me that we were close to approaching his home at which time I would be given a meal. I looked over at some of the other Bryyar Pirates who barred their missing teeth with their nasty grins. Their uncomfortable presence caused me to accidentally seek shelter in Endymion's embrace, something it seemed he was happy for as I heard the air release from his nose.

Just off from the road, I saw a large fort made of boulders and sharp planks. Men were guarding the walls from the gate to the towers above, patrolling the area for the fort's safety. We rode up to the gate when one of the guards spoke.

"What's this we have here, Endymion?" the nasty man laughed. "Not enough women inside?"

Endymion waved his left hand nonchalantly, "She's not a wench for the taking. This little Serenity of mine is under my charge."

The man nodded as he ushered us through the double gates of the fort. I watched in amazement as we ventured through the town, men working on weapons, armor and other steel items. There were some women tending to the laundry and each one of them stared me down. I felt Endymion's hand graze my arm as we continued on.

After a few turns through the fort I gawked up at the large castle-like building in the center of all the bustling. The large manor seemed to have two levels with two towers reaching up to at least a fourth level. A banner I had recalled from the shields of the men before was brazen on the castle's front wall, the symbol of a black-thorned wreath with a sword and rose crossing above it.

"Welcome home."

Endymion dismissed his men to their homes as his servants rushed up to greet him. He helped me off the horse and gave orders to his people to take care of my needs. I was taken from his grasped that I had not yet realized I coveted and was hurried inside the large double doors of the magnificent manor.

A larger woman came up to me and placed her hands on my face, much like Brooks had begun doing recently, and started to squeeze them together, "Well aren't you just the cutest little thing I've seen here in a while!" I tried to pull away from the woman but she wouldn't relent, "My my, what long hair you have, such a beautiful gold. And look! Your eyes are just like cut emeralds." She turned to face Endymion who had just entered the room, "Look at the diadem you've brought home!" she sang.

I could have sworn I saw a genuine smile grace his face before it turned into a smirk. "Undeniably, she is. Would you please show her to her room so that she may freshen up? I want her to have a meal in her stomach before too long."

The woman nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me up the stairs. I twisted back to watch him as he watched me ascend the grand staircase. "What is your name, my Lady?"

After a couple more moments I answered her and returned my gaze to the direction she was guiding me towards. The first hallway had a variety of beautiful rugs that reached to the end of the foreseeable distance. Some of them were green while others were more richly colored in purples and reds. On the walls were mounted animals, a coat of arms bearing the same crest as before and large candle stands all of which were aglow.

I was directed down a small off-shoot of a hallway where a single door was resting. The door was opened for me as I took a step inside to reveal the grandeur had not stopped at the entry. The room had a great oak wardrobe and oak bed with sheer curtains covering the sides.

Exploring the depths of the room, I ventured passed the bookshelf and noted that the small table with three chairs had an inkwell, quill and stacks of paper. To my left was a trunk chest latched with a lock.

"What's inside?" I asked the bubbly woman whose name turned out to be Molla.

She shrugged, "Whatever you decide to put in it. The key is over there by the bed." I followed her pointing hand to see a bedside table with an unlit candle. "There are a couple of dresses in the wardrobe there and a water basin in that corner. Is there anything else you will be needing, Lady Serenity?"

"Please, just Serenity. I am of no noble birth and wish to not make this seem better than it is." The woman nodded. "Do you have a brush? My hair seems to be knotted at the ends."

I chose from a selection of two green dresses and a yellow one, settling for the green one with the brown trim and small gold buttons. Buttons were a luxury that even my family was not accustomed to. Molla helped me into the dress and fastened each button up the back of the bodice. I washed the ends of my hair and splashed a bit of water on my face noticing a mirror resting on the wall above the basin.

Molla had left me to finish getting ready when I looked over at the dirty heap of my blue dress, Brooks' shawl poking from underneath. I rushed to retrieve it and tied it around my waist again. The manor was plenty warm from the surplus of lit candles but I could not see myself not wearing the only thing reminiscent of home.

I brushed out the knot from my hair before hearing a knock at the door. Molla entered and informed me that dinner was set. "Will Endymion be present at dinner tonight?" I had some choice words to say to that man.

"As always, Lad—Serenity," Molla lifted her left hand and gestured out the door for me to depart from the room. If my stomach wasn't begging for a meal, I certainly would have refused to leave the space. Molla looked down to the floor and raised an eyebrow back at me.

"I don't care for your sentiments nor that of our host. I will show up as I please," I sauntered back down the hallway barefooted just as I had arrived to this prison. Molla caught up to me and led me to the dining room where a feast was laid out. The table looked to be set for a party like in Gaerton but there were only two chairs readied; both sitting right across from each other with only the short width of the table separating them. Endymion entered from a different door and smiled at my arrival.

"Lady Serenity!" he beamed, quite unlike when I first met him. He arrived at my side, escorting me to the seat that he had prepared for me. Endymion pushed the chair in before moving around the table to his chair just across from me.

"I would prefer it if you did not bestow such a title on me for the sake of pleasantries, I am not of the birth you seem to have come from," a man with a platter of grapes approached me but I shook my head no.

"Would you prefer a nickname then? Perhaps Goldilocks?" he chuckled, tossing his dark bangs to the side.

I took a sip of wine from the goblet set before me, "Serenity, just as my parents granted me on the day of my birth."

"A fairly tranquil name for a woman such as yourself."

I almost choked on my drink, "And what do you mean by that statement? I will have you know that my behavior is widely accepted by the people of my home village."

"Is that a fact?" Endymion reached for a turkey leg.

"It is," _essentially_ , "I am also a desirable and marriageable woman in Gaerton."

"Again, I am sure."

His indifferent attitude started to get to me as I stood up, "Understand this, Lord, Chief or whatever title you're trying your hand at, my name is Serenity; daughter of Kenji and Vela, second in line to my brother Samal. I am a respected woman who could beat most of your men at a challenge of bows. My furry is unmatched in all of Gaerton and I will have you know that despite my nature I _do_ have a fiancé awaiting my safe return home."

"A fiancé?" he seemed puzzled by this.

"Yes, I already told you this," I sat back down and began grabbing some food for my plate. If I was going to plot my escape I would need my energy. "His name is Brooks and he is building a cottage for us beside his mill."

"A miller?" Endymion chuckled. His disregard for Brooks' profession caused my blood to boil. "Serenity, I do not wish to fight during a meal, especially one I know you are anxious to complete. Please, we will have time for your quips at another time."

I flew up from my seat again and slammed my fists down on the table in a fit of rage and watched as his expression turned to confusion. I couldn't help the tears that were starting to fall from my eyes, "I—I," the words seemed stuck in my throat, "I want t—to go ho—ome," I said in between sobs. Endymion looked like he was about to stand up himself but I took off from the table towards the room where my dress laid.

I cried on that bed for what seemed like hours as the night sky dimmed the light in the room only to the soft glow of the candles remaining lit.

"I'm sorry, papa, mama," I squeezed my eyes at the thought of my mother; how sad she must be at my sudden departure. My heart tore in two at the image of Brooks trying to rush after me when I was taken from his sight. _I should have listened and let him accompany me on that walk. I never would have fallen asleep and we could have warned father before Endymion and his men arrived._


	5. Chapter Five

**Sessediz**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Brooks/Serenity/Endymion

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter isn't _too_ long but I promise it's a transitional chapter. I have the timeline for this story all figured out but I want to know what my readers are thinking is going on with the plot: Why did Endymion take her? What's going to happen to Serenity while she's there? She's barely ever left the village and that was usually to wander the forest, so how will she find her way home? And what about Brooks?

Let me know what your thoughts are so far and I'll try to have an update out quicker next time. :)

Be sure to check out my other SM stories: _Do More Than Just Exist_ (update coming real soon!) and _Becoming Closer_ (this one is nearly finished and should also have an update shortly).

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Outside the glass windows I watched as the small city became awake with life. Women were taking care of their children as the men opened up their shops for the day. People started filing in from the gate and I began to wonder what kind of pirates these men were. _Perhaps they sell the loot they collect from other places?_

Molla came to my room on several occasions that first day and a few more the next day, all with the same idle implorations. She placed numerous plates of food on the table in the corner of the room, but I refused to eat from them. _Maybe if I starve myself that evil man will have no use for me and I will be allowed to return home._

On the third night without food, my reserve was faltering and I decided to sneak out to find the kitchen. I couldn't chance getting caught so I went out into the hallway without my own candle. Some of the candles were still lit but most were extinguished at the late hour.

I slowly crept down the upstairs hallway and to the steps of the grand staircase. _The kitchen is probably connected to that dining room_ , I thought as I tried to remember which direction I had been taken the other day when I last saw my host. Turning right after descending the steps, I saw a flittering light coming from a nearby room. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked towards it to see my host asleep on a bench.

He looked so peaceful slumped over a gathering of papers with his candle on its way to dying out. My stomach growled and I moved from view, holding my breath. After a minute of silence, I looked around the corner to see him still calmly asleep.

 _Endymion…_

It was such a peculiar name; one that I recalled from stories of the other villages that our tradesmen would tell.

The darkness of his long hair was spread out around him and I saw for the first time that it almost reached down to his elbows. _I've never seen such long hair on a man before_. It was hard to pull my gaze from him but the allure of food had won out.

Eventually, I was able to find the kitchen and luckily for me there were fruits, jerky and bread in plain sight. I grabbed Brooks' shawl and carefully filled it with jerky and bread, grabbing a green apple to eat right away. To my right I saw a jug of milk and dipped a small cup into it for a quick drink.

Satisfied with my loot, I began the journey to my room. _At least this way I can appear to not be eating but still retain my strength._ I should have gone right back to my room but I saw a set of doors with one of them cracked and decided to check it out as I had done nothing but sulked in that upstairs room for the past few days.

Inside the room was what I could only describe as a library, as from stories I've heard from the larger villages. Shelves lined the room and books of all different sizes and colors filled them.

The room was quite dark as none of the candles were lit but the small amount of moonlight from the glass window proved to be enough to illuminate the space. I decided to take one of the books to keep from being too bored during my residence in the large home and looked over at some of the blue-covered ones on the nearest shelf. One of the books was titled _The Dragon King_ and it looked thick enough to last me a few more days.

I grabbed the book, shuffling the items in my hands to be more comfortable and continued on my way to my bedroom. When I reached the bottom of the steps I noticed a dark figure in front of me and I dropped the shawl filled with food.

The figure turned around, holding a candle to reveal their identity.

"Serenity," he whispered. "What are you doing down here?" Endymion asked.

"I, uh," I looked down at the food now on the ground, "I was getting a book." I held up the text and hoped that he would allow me to continue on to my destination.

"I've been worried about you. You've barely ate since you arrived," he stepped forward and heard a sound, signaling that something was in his way. I watched as he crouched down with his candle. "So, you've been stealing food at night, I see?"

"Just—just this night. I promise, Sir." My voice was shaky from my nerves. I didn't take the time to note on the irony of being accused of stealing by a pirate. He reached out for one of the small loaves of bread.

"Go ahead, you may eat." I hesitantly retrieved the piece, trying to muster up courage. "Why haven't you eaten before tonight?"

I avoided eye contact, "Our Lord went forty days without food in the presence of the Devil; surely I can do the same with my own." My eyes flashed over to see him hurt. I realized how harsh my statement was and fought the urge to take it back.

"Well you're quite reverent, it would seem. I was hoping to get to know you on a more personal level but I can see that tonight is not the time." Endymion stood up to leave for his room and I sighed.

"I don't like it here."

Endymion turned back around, "You've only just now started to walk around my home. Is the décor really that bad?"

"Don't laugh and don't make jokes. I want to go home, Endymion. You have no purpose for me."

"Don't I?" he walked towards me and I struggled to breathe. "You're a young and beautiful woman; untainted and available. Why would I give that up?"

I gulped, "S—so you do pla—you plan to t—take me to your bed… Wh—why hav—haven't you yet?" The words barely came out at all. I was scared.

Endymion smiled and the shadow from the candlelight made it terrifying, "I don't want to sleep with you, Serenity. Trust me." He knelt down and picked up the food and placed them back in the covering, "Let me help you back to your room."

Endymion walked two feet behind me carrying the gathered up food. I wondered if he was keeping his distance on purpose and when I slowed down I got my answer. _He's avoiding me._ I thought he would walk in to set down the items but he waited by the door for me to turn back for them.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime, milady. And don't feel like you need to sneak food from now on." I nodded and he began to walk away. Part of me wanted to talk more with the mysterious host, but I silenced my wishes as I watched his retreating form.

 _What a peculiar man._

I stayed up the rest of the night snacking and reading my book until the early dawn light lulled me to sleep. After the sun had begun its daily descent, there was a knock on my door. I jolted up. The blankets were messed up and my dress was wrinkled.

Again, there was a gentle knock as the door creaked open. "Are you decent?" the voice questioned. I knew that it must be my host as Molla never questioned my attire when she entered. I looked to the mirror and then down at my own blue dress I was wearing before pulling on the edge of the sleeves.

"No, _my_ _lordship_ , I am afraid I am indecent for your viewing." I continued pulling on the fabric and managed to get the dress halfway down when I heard a sound. Shooting my eyes up, I observed as Endymion's mouth was agape at the sight of me. I still had an off-white gown underneath the dress but it was hardly intended for the public eye.

"I, uh," he averted his eyes to the bed. "I really do wish to speak with you, if you could please return your clothes to their rightful place."

Endymion continued to look away from me as I properly adjusted the dress back onto my body. I examined his more casual attire and watched his beautiful black hair flow over his shoulders as it did look quite majestic. Once I was dressed again I walked over to the small table to sit, which he followed in action.

Endymion's eyes turn to meet mine, "May we talk now?" I nodded in response and waited in silence. "Oh, I shall go first then. Well, tell me about your interests," he leaned back and started to pick up a cocky attitude, "You seem like quite the character: No shoes, blatant disregard for table manners, you dance sensually and you claim to be a better marksman than me… Are these common traits of women from your village in uh, G—."

"Gaerton, and no." I bit my lip, "I'm not what you would call the most _normal_ of ladies in my small village." He motioned for me to carry on and I sighed, "My family is known for being fairly—well— progressive in our village. I take up most of the credit for that because I hold seemingly diverse values to my heart. It makes me the butt of many jokes but I would not dare say that they make it all not worth it."

Endymion raised his hands in defense, "I would never accuse you of anything."

"Oh, really?" He smiled sweetly. "Before I delve anymore into my personal matters I do have a question for you, Sir. Why did you bring me here?"

Endymion's smile faded, "Well, isn't it obvious? You are quite the beauty."

I eyed him, skeptical of his answer, "Is that a fact? Have you ever heard of me before? How could you possibly know that someone like me would live in our isolated village? It seems like you're trying to make me believe that I was only a happy coincidence."

"Does anyone really believe in coincidence anymore?"

"So this meeting, your kidnapping of me, this is all supposedly divine intervention?"

"Would _you_ dare say otherwise?" he tried to hide his smile. I stood up abruptly and walked towards the door to open it for him but Endymion beat me to it, holding it closed. "I promise that my intentions are not as dishonorable as you are making them out to be."

"And I am just supposed to believe that?"

"For the time, yes. Please sit with me?"

I begrudgingly went back to my seat and gave Endymion information about who I was. I figured I might as well make myself look more human so that he would be less likely to cause purposeful harm to me. I talked to him about my father, mother, brother and village. He learned about my parents and how they each held their own profession and the trials and achievements that that brought us. When he asked about Brooks though, I fell silent.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no it's just that… I still don't understand why I am here. I cannot comprehend the use of me doting on my fiancé in front of you while it is _you_ who took me from him." This time Endymion fell silent. "Please, if it is money my family will work to get it. We'll do what we can but you must let me go."

"Tell me about this Brooks."

"What?"

"Tell me, please, I need to know."

I took a piece of fruit from the table, "Alright, um, he was present at the village when you took me. He usually wears a—uh—green tunic, though he might have been wearing one of his aprons when—."

"Not his clothes; him. Tell me about him."

His sudden urgency to hear about Brooks made me question his motives but I rambled on, "He is a good friend of mine. We've grown up together almost since birth. I always liked how he treated me differently and didn't think anything of it until recently when our engagement was finalized. I thought he just saw me as a friend but I now see that it was so much more," I chuckled, "The other men in my village hated losing to me, no matter the game, but Brooks he—he didn't seem to mind."

Endymion nodded, "Do you love him?"

I smiled to myself as I thought about it before looking back up to him. I had never told anyone else that I loved Brooks, not even Brooks. "Yes. I didn't think I knew what love was but when I found out about our engagement and talked with him, it just felt… right."

"Wait," he held up his hands, "you said your engagement was finalized this week."

"Well, yeah. My father made the arrangements and told me the night before the solstice. We announced it the next day at our festival."

Endymion seemed to be lost in a trance, "But you would say that you truly do love him?"

"Is that wrong? Can one person not love another without an arbitrary timeline to follow?" He didn't respond. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head and stood up, "I must go." My eyes followed him as he retraced his steps to the door. Before opening it, he looked over his shoulder, "Please feel free to venture through the manor today. The rose garden is in bloom and I do hope that you will take the time for some fresh air."

Once he left I stood up and looked out the window to see Endymion leaving the manor in a hurry. "What was that about?"


	6. Chapter Six

**Sessediz**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Brooks/Serenity/Endymion

* * *

It's been so long! Winter seems to always slow down my writing and any other forms of inspiration, even my art! But spring is coming and my ideas are flourishing again. This isn't a very long update but it was a great stopping point where it ends. I'm already working on chapter seven but please let me know what you this of this update in the meantime.

I hope I haven't been absent too long for my readers to still have interest in _Outside the Walls_ :) Enjoy!

 **Let's do a poll:** Team Brooks or Team Endymion...? OR Team I'm-Not-Sure-Yet?

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **In Gaerton:**

"It's been a week, Kenji. When are you going to help me find Serenity?" Brooks inquired as he followed the man around the village.

"I thought I was clear, Brooks. These are the Bryyar Pirates. I know you care for her but it's a fool's mission. She's gone," Kenji said affirmatively before turning to head towards the guard's tower.

"Care for her? I _love_ her, Sir."

Kenji stopped walking and gave a sigh. "And you think I don't? I love that girl. And I would do anything for her, but I can't allow the men from this village to willingly perish in hopes of saving her. I won't ask for it."

Brooks watched as his fiancé's father walked away from village center. Anger boiled up inside of him as he digested his words. _How could Kenji not want to save Serenity? This is his own flesh and blood, so who cares who goes if they are willing to put their life on the line?_

The idea came too fast in his mind and, despite the proper way of conversing with someone considered an elder; Brooks caught up to Kenji and stood in front of him. "If you won't do something, then I will."

Brooks hastened away from Kenji before he could stop him. Although going alone had just now become a real situation, the idea had been sitting in the back of his mind for the last week. He already knew what he would need for the trip and he began gathering everything. Kenji likely would think he would leave no earlier than in the morning, giving him time to speak with Caleb, but Brooks would already be gone.

He grabbed supplies of food, his crossbow and sword, some bolts, extra clothes and a couple bags of coins. Perhaps he could hire someone to help him along the way. While everyone was busy going about their daily dos, Brooks snuck out by horseback outside of the once safe walls of Gaerton; the village he had called his home.

 **Back at the Bryyar Pirates' Fort:**

"Um, Molla? Could you tell me where I might find Endymion?" I asked as I reached the dinner table. I had been racking my mind about how to talk with my host this evening and so far he seemed absent.

"I'm afraid he had some business to attend to. Shouldn't be gone more than a day, I would expect." Molla placed a plate of meat and bread in front of me. "Roasted lamb and a new bread we've just learned. I hope you enjoy," she announced as she tried to retreat from me.

"Wait, when you say business do you mean…," I paused, wondering if it was polite to speak of thievery in the midst of a pirate's home. _I mean, this_ is _how he can afford anything._

"I think it's best for Endymion to tell you when he arrives."

I ate my food in the silence of the dining hall. Without anyone to join me, there was only the sound of the fireplace and my fork hitting the plate. Once I returned to my room, I decided to write a note to my secretive host. I knew the danger that I was dealing with, but since I didn't see myself getting to go home again, I thought it best to stand up and figure him out.

I waited until I was sure the servants were in their quarters for the evening and snuck out like the night before. I hadn't taken the day to survey the mansion, but my adventure the night before helped me to find my way, for the most part. When Molla had called me to dinner, she had asked one of the ladies to tend to Endymion's room in case he arrived home. I had watched as the young woman walked down the hallway and through a door that I had not yet paid attention to; not that I had paid much attention to anything aside from my own quarters.

I tiptoed down the hall rugs and carefully creaked open the door. Inside was another small hallway with three doors. The first door lead to a large washroom, unlike anything I had seen before, but it was obviously for bathing. The second door was locked and no amount of effort could open it. As I moved on to the third door I began to feel nervous.

 _What if he did return home early? I would be walking into this man's room late at night in my nightgown._

Endymion did say that he was uninterested in bedding me, but somehow that didn't quite make sense. Surely a _pirate_ would be used to having women available to him and in Gaerton I was often sought after by the other men my age. It wasn't a conceited thought, just a puzzle of pieces that didn't quite make the whole picture.

Taking a deep breath and covering the light of the candle from being too bright, I walked through the third room to find an ornately-decorated bedroom. It was the culmination of everything that filled the main areas of the rest of the mansion, but it spoke something of his lifestyle.

From the wardrobe, the suit of armor, the large mirror on the wall and the canopy of fabrics shielding his bed, I continued to look in awe. _I had no idea anything like this existed._ I carefully reached for the curtain surrounding my host's bed and pulled them to the side. As I suspected, Endymion had yet to return home this evening.

I placed the note on his pillow, but as I was reaching for the spot I realized how plush the bedding was. It was the softest fabric I had ever touched and the bedding was even gentler than the bed in my own quarters. Having spent a life sleeping on a bedroll of animal furs, I felt spoiled just by being taken from my old comforts.

Sleep started to overcome me and I decided that since Endymion wouldn't be home tonight it couldn't hurt for me to indulge myself a _little_ bit more. I blew out the candle, placed it on the thick, wooden beam of the headboard and nestled myself underneath the soft covers of the opposite side of my note.

 **Endymion:**

"Sir, it's already late. Couldn't we just camp for the night and arrive in the morning?" Fiore pleaded.

"No, I need to get back tonight. I don't like being away right now." I saddled my horse again and adjusted the reigns. "I'm sorry, men, but I think we'll all feel better in our own beds tonight than out here on the rocks." Two of my men whispered to each other and I heard a small chuckle. "What was that?"

They both coughed and raised their hands in defense. Fiore, who had been near them, rode on his horse as he made his way towards me. "Apparently there's talk going around about the girl you took from that village. Word is that you have finally fallen in love."

I furrowed my brow. "Is this what occupies the minds of our fort these days? When there are families who have nothing, who have had everything taken away from them, you would gossip about your leader?" All of them adverted their eyes and I continued on, "What I do in my private life is of no consequence to the fort. I merely saved the girl from a bad life and am trying to get her acclimated to living within the Byyar Fort."

"So this young girl is now your charge?" Fiore asked.

I thought for a moment, "I suppose so."

"So," one of the other men spoke up, "if any of us were interested in asking for the maiden's hand or even for that of our sons, you would be the man to speak with."

My eyes burned with rage, though the limit of torches concealed it well. _How dare they begin marriage negotiations while Serenity's only been here a week. How could I just marry her off to someone she's never met?_

"That is not up for discussion. Let us head back to the fort."

"Wait, wait," Fiore demanded, "Are you saying that you will _never_ let this girl marry?"

I looked back over my shoulder, "Until any of you men can refer to her by her birth-given name instead of 'young girl' I don't have anything to say on the matter."

Within a couple of hours we were arriving into the small town inside of Bryyar Fort. I tied up my own horse and snuck in through the side door. After having taken off my riding gear and grabbing a small snack from the kitchen, I retreated upstairs. I paused for a moment outside of Serenity's room contemplating whether I should clear up any misunderstandings tonight or leave it for tomorrow. There would be a late start to the day so I decided not to wake her. Besides, it would be improper to enter her quarters this late.

I continued down the hallway and opened the door to my rooms. I splashed some water on my face and wiped off the dusted up dirt from the roads and checked my teeth in the mirror. I walked into my bedroom, retrieved a set of nightwear and walked back into the washroom to change. The wound on my right side was healing up nicely and I knew that it would soon just be another scar. The summer air and my recent ride made it feel too warm for a full set so I pulled up a pair of pants and sashed them off.

 _I wonder if Serenity would ever really be acclimated to our fort. Eventually, she will want to marry as she seems like the kind of woman who wants to fall in love._ I shook my head and closed the door to the washroom. I couldn't be thinking about Serenity before attempting to sleep. It was nearly two in the morning and the last few nights had been difficult enough trying not to think of her that way. Not to mention having seen her in just her underdress, if only for a few seconds. _You're trying to save her, Endymion. That doesn't mean you have any right to her_.

The moonlight had reached its apex outside of my window and beamed onto the canopy of my bed. I pulled back the curtains to reveal a sleeping Serenity twirled up in my blankets. I quickly covered my mouth to prevent from gasping aloud and watched as she moved around only to change her positioning.

Her hair was tied into two plaits, long blonde ones that draped over the bedding. Her mouth formed a small 'O' shape and she breathed quietly. It was all innocent at first, before I saw her chest rising and lowering from her breaths.

I stood there, transfixed on the beauty of the woman before me. I had told her that I held no interest in bedding her when that wasn't the full reality. It was something I hadn't even admitted to myself at the time but I was already quite taken by her. Serenity was different from other women I had met and her beauty was only a perk; a perk that I wish I could only see for myself, if it would keep the unmarried men in my fort from wishing for her too.

Although they were a loose pair, my pants were becoming a little tighter the longer I stared at her so I began to step back from the bed. As my shadow moved, I noticed something next to Serenity's hand. _A note?_ I carefully retrieved the note before walking out of the bedroom.

I knew I was tired and yet I had no place to sleep tonight. Seeing this note gave me a bit of curiosity and provided a little jolt for the time being. I relit my candle in the washroom and opened the note to reveal Serenity's handwriting:

 _Endymion –_

 _I know not why you left in such a hurry before, nor why you would miss dinner with me. If I have done something wrong, please tell me. I do not wish to upset my host._

 _– Serenity_

I held the note to my bare chest. "You've done nothing wrong, my sweet Serenity." The pain in my chest ached for her and I wished that I could have helped her sooner. "Why did I let that Kenji wait until the solstice? Now she is in love with a man that I can't bring myself to return her to. He—he did this. He set up this engagement to win sorrow from his fellow villagers and for what; for her to be even more heartbroken and to upset that Brooks and everyone else?"

There was nothing to do at this point. Kenji had made a deal with me and I couldn't allow this new information to break my commitment to her. I have no further business with him so he can play the mournful father if he wants. If his daughter is just an addition to his coin purse, there's no telling what he was getting out of this engagement.

Part of me wanted to join Serenity this night; an innocent instance of sharing a bed with a woman. But I couldn't allow myself to stoop that low. Given time, if Serenity decides to ask for marriage, I will arrange for it. If God would have it, I would pray for her to choose me.

Alas, my goal was to save her from an awful father with an abuse of power and that goal has been met. The only reward I should reap should be the smile on her face from her new freedom. And I shall give her the freedom she so desperately craves.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sessediz**

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Brooks/Serenity/Endymion

* * *

I just posted yesterday, but hopefully you'll enjoy another update :) This one is longer and there are some M-rated scenes below.

Thank you to those who reviewed so far (and the new fav/follow!) for chapter six. Let me know what you think of this chapter and I hope to update again soon. I'm not sure exactly how long this story will end up being so let me know your interest.

Also, I love writing in different POVs because it helps me to not only get a full, round perspective on the story but I also get to practice writing from different personalities/genders. Do you guys enjoy reading stories this way? I'm curious ^_^

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Serenity:**

I woke up the next morning in the comfort of Endymion's bed. It had been the best sleep I could remember and yet I still felt the need to stay in the bed even longer. _How could I never know such security and relief existed?_

After opening the curtains to reveal the morning glow of the sun, I tried making the bed up to conceal my use of my host's room but as I adjusted the covers I realized that I could no longer find my note. I looked through every bit of blanket and underneath the bed, but it was gone. _I'll just have to write a new one._

I started to get worried and wondered how I would make it back to my room without running into anyone. My hair was a bit of a mess so I thought it best to fix myself up a bit in case I encountered a male servant during my trip back. When I opened the door to the washroom, I found a sleeping Endymion propped up in a chair by the large, stone basin.

"Oh!" I gasped, accidentally waking my host. Endymion's eyes took a moment to adjust but once he realized who I was he smiled.

"Serenity," he breathed.

I quickly crossed my arms over my body to cover myself up. _This is exactly what I was trying to avoid!_ I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt either and the view of his bare chest started to make me warm. "Wh—what are you doing here?"

"Well, these are my quarters. I was wondering the same thing about you."

"I, uh," I didn't know what to say. My actions weren't quite justified and there was no real explanation that I could come up with.

"I read your note," he said, holding up the small, folded up paper. "You know, there's nothing you did wrong. I merely forgot that I had some items to attend to before nightfall."

"Is that all?"

His eyes narrowed, "Do you not believe me?"

"Should I believe you?"

Endymion chucked to himself before standing up. "You know, it's not very ladylike to go sneaking into men's bedrooms at night. Word could get around."

I dropped my head in shame, "I know."

Endymion lifted my chin up and whispered, "But we'll leave this our little secret." He walked over to the large basin and sat on the edge, "Should you ever want to visit me at night, I won't tell."

My heart started thumping loudly in my chest, at least to me. "Are you giving me a proposition?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I don't mean to make it sound so casual. I just want you to know that my door is always open. If you feel the need to escape for a bit, need to talk with me or wish to take a bath," he gestured to the large basin, "my quarters are available to you."

"You take a bath in that? I've never seen such a thing."

"How do you normally bathe?"

My face turned beet red but I tried to continue the conversation in the same civility that Endymion was showing to me, "I usually go down to the river with a few other ladies in our village. It's about an hour's walk but it's the only way we have."

Endymion nodded and stood up. "I am no threat to you here, Serenity. I want you to feel as free here as if this were your own home. Therefore nothing shall be off-limits to you, understand?"

I dipped my head, "Yes, Sir."

"Please, everyone outside these walls calls me Sir. Endymion suits us just fine."

I had never been in such private quarters with a man before, nor for so long a time and with limited clothing. I brought myself to look at him again and began to notice the marks on his body. It seemed like he had seen many battles, or had caused much strife, and an idle thought about the rest of his body floated through my mind.

The feeling felt similar to that night that Brooks had kissed me during the solstice festival. It hadn't even been that long ago but it was already becoming a distant memory. _Brooks…_ I thought to myself before shaking it from my mind. _That life is over now. Endymion may be a nice man but he'll never let me return to Gaerton. But… why?_

"You say that nothing is off-limits?"

Endymion looked up, "Yes. What is it that you need?"

I crossed my arms again, "Why won't you let me return home? If you want me to be happy, why can I not return to my family and fiancé?"

Endymion sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, allowing it to cascade over his shoulders and chest, "It wasn't a safe place for you, Serenity."

"And how can you know that? You've never visited us before."

"But I have met your father. Kenji, is it?"

I took a step back. "So, you know my father; what of it?"

"He wasn't a good father to you, Serenity. But if you wish to hold any ideal thought of the man that raised you then I would suggest that you don't ask further." Endymion stood up and walked to his room to pull out a change of clothes. I followed closely by and blocked his path from the bedroom to the washroom.

"Tell me, Endymion. If you want me to really believe that you saved me from my father then I am afraid I'll need proof of his wrongdoing."

Endymion tossed his clothes on the table at the foot of his bed and sighed. "I warned you, Serenity, but if you insist… Your father and I met a few months ago in a town called Tork. Have you heard of it?"

"Well, yes. My father goes there every couple of weeks to trade our goods."

"Well, your father happens to also be a bit of a gambler, one who gambles out of his means, it would seem."

"What are you saying?"

Endymion motioned for me to join him on the bench beside his wardrobe. He held my hand and I wasn't quite sure if it felt comforting or not. "Your father was out of money and losing badly. I suppose he was trying to save face but he tried to in the worst way. You—your father offered you up on a bid against me."

I stood up quickly, "What! My father would never gamble me away!"

"But he did, Serenity. He lost and it was only hours later that he began to feel regret for his actions. He pleaded for me to not take you—."

"Which you still did," I spun around and crossed my arms. "You accepted his offer and that makes you just as guilty."

"Serenity, if he was willing to put you up as a bid, there's no telling how he was treating you at home. I wanted to save you. He told me that you would be of marriageable age soon and that I should wait to take you so that the action of taking you would be easier on the village and your family. I gave him until the solstice before I would come for you."

"But… but my father arranged my marriage to Brooks. That doesn't make any sense."

"It brings him more favor to have lost a daughter who was about to be married than a daughter who had not been set up yet. Also, families tend to make other trades when negotiating a marriage."

My heart started breaking. Not only was I taken from my own home but it was a home of lies. _How could my father do this?_ Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over my cheeks. Endymion stood up and grabbed both of my shoulders.

"I didn't want to tell you."

"No," I whispered between sobs, "I'm glad you did. I needed to know. I guess I don't have a home anymore."

"What about your fiancé? Even if he won't relocate villages, he has still offered you a home and life with him."

I shook my head as I allowed Endymion to envelope his arms around me. "He could be just as bad as my father, if his family made a deal with him. I didn't want to think that people could behave in such a way but I guess…"

I buried my face in his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him. The scent of my host, and now savior, was invigorating. The smell of cedar, spices and a light musk surrounded him.

"Shh…," he whispered. "I'll give you anything you need, Serenity. All you need to do is ask."

 _Need? How could I need anything now? He has given me a new life, everything I need to survive, and –more._ I felt his grip on me tighten a bit and then there was a new feeling. Our bodies weren't fully pressed together but I started to feel something between all of a sudden. _Oh?_ I didn't want to warn him of my discovery so I stood still trying to calculate my thoughts.

 _He_ did _save me after all. I suppose I should thank him for helping me._ But I didn't even know how to initiate any such thing.

I stepped forward to the close the distance between us and lightly kissed the side of his neck. "Thank you for saving me," I whispered, "Endymion." He gently pulled away from me and furrowed his brow. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thanking you," I lightly touched the side of his face and his eyes closed at the feeling. _I didn't know I could have an effect on someone in this way._ I felt like my movements were not of my own doing, just something that worked their way out on its own. "Please," I whispered.

Endymion jerked away from me. "I—I can't. I won't." He turned around and covered his face. "Serenity, I took you from your home to save you, not take advantage of you."

"Oh," I said quietly, almost to myself. "So when you say that you aren't interested… you're really not interested." Somehow saying that aloud made me sadder. I felt unwanted by my father and now my hero. _Did no one want me? Am I that much of a grievance?_ "I'll just go back to my room then."

 **Endymion:**

I listened as Serenity exited from my room. _Why? Why can't I just—_ I knew why I couldn't. She's in a vulnerable state right now and I am now in a new position. I am her protector and so long as she sees me that way it would be unfair to expect anything from her.

In this moment, everything that I had worked so hard for seemed almost irrelevant. I just wanted her by my side and it didn't make sense. Sure, I knew a little about her but I wanted to know more from a woman before I would consider developing anything with her.

But something was pulling me to Serenity. I could feel it.

She didn't come down for breakfast nor dinner and I began to worry again. I asked Molla for a plate of food before the house closed up for the night and she gave me a skeptical look.

"What are you up to, Endymion?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm merely making sure our guest is comfortable."

Molla was only ten years older than me and I remember her caring for me and the house after my parents died. She filled the role of a mother and I've been grateful for her presence through these long years. She knew that I was a respectable man, aside from my daily work, so there was no need to remind me of the way things should be, but still she felt it necessary to do so.

"Be careful, Endymion. I don't want you to hurt that poor girl." Molla looked longing up the staircase and held her hands to her heart, "She's been through so much."

"She has," I added. Serenity, in her short time, seemed to brighten this old mansion up. Perhaps it was just my perspective that was changing but I did like having her around. I hoped that, in time, she would be more comfortable here. "I just want to make sure she gets something to eat."

Molla didn't seemed satisfied with my explanation but nodded along, allowing me to carry the plate up the stairs. When I reached Serenity's door, the last servant dimmed out the final candelabra making the hallway dark. I knocked softly but there was no answer.

After taking a deep breath, I decided to enter her quarters without permission. I entered quietly and heard her singing. It was a beautiful lullaby that I had not heard in a long time.

"I see the moon, the moon sees me. God bless the moon and God bless me. I see the stars, the stars see me. God bless the stars and God bless me. I see the world, the world sees me. God bless the world, and God bless me. I know an angel watches over me. God bless the angels, and God bless me." [credit: The Moon Lullaby]

I felt a tear drifting down my cheek as I remembered the last time my mother sang that song. Her voice was that of an angel's and Serenity seemed to match it. _She is perfect_.

Serenity had been walking around while singing, running a soft brush through her long, golden waves. It was only when she no longer sang that she was alerted to my presence.

"My Lord," she said, falling backwards on her bed. "How long have you been there?"

I looked at her curiously for the use of my title; a title she should not know, but now I felt invasive and knew that I had taken away her privacy. "I—I'm sorry," I held the plate out, "You didn't attend the meals today so I brought you some food." Serenity stood back up and walked over to me. She eyed the plate, gave me a short glance and then reached for it.

"Well, thank you." She retreated to her table and placed the plate down. I stood there awaiting a cue to leave or stay. I hoped she would let me stay. "Is there anything else?"

"Not really… unless you'd like the company. I know it's been a rough day for you but I'm here if you want to talk."

"I think I'll eat for now. Thank you."

Serenity sat down and began to survey the food. I bowed my head and backed away out of the room, though I knew that I no longer held her attention.

I walked down to my quarters in a hurry and almost slammed the door shut. I buried my face in my hands as I wept. For what? I wasn't so sure.

Molla had collected me a bathe before bed but I just wanted to get to sleep. The water would be cold in the morning but I wouldn't let it go to waste. I walked down to my room, slipped off my boots and fell onto the plush comfort.

I was lulled to sleep for at least a little while before I heard a noise from inside my quarters. I sat up immediately but my vision was still unfocused. I reached for something on my nightstand and ventured into the hallway. As I neared the mostly closed door of the washroom I heard it again. _Serenity_. I nudged the door open to be faced with the leftover mist of my bath.

My feet felt blocked and I looked down to see both Serenity's dress and underdress. My throat felt dry and I looked up to see her reclining in the basin with her hair tied up on top of her head.

"Serenity? What are you doing in here?"

"You said I should feel welcomed and that nothing was off-limits."

I nodded to myself, "I did say that. So you decided to take a bath in my washroom then? Without informing me so that I didn't walk in on you?"

Serenity looked over at me and smirked. I watched as she stood up from the bath to reveal every curve of her beautiful, naked body. Water ran down her breasts, stomach and hips. I quickly looked up to her face to see her smiling.

"Is there still nothing off-limits?"

I gulped. "I—I didn't really mean this."

Serenity trailed two fingers down the curved lines of her body. "So there _are_ rules? I should know if there are limitations that I need to adhere to in this household."

I could feel the situation getting more out of hand. If I didn't put a stop to this soon then I knew of only one outcome. "Come now. I know things are a little rocky but you don't want me. You should be engaged and married first. I—I can arrange that."

Her smile faded, "You want to marry me off?"

"Isn't that what you want? Maybe not today, but someday I think you might."

Serenity stepped out of the basin and sauntered over towards me. Her skin glowed under the low candle light and I knew I was nearing a breaking point.

"I know who you are, Lord Endymion," she whispered. Serenity reached her fingers to my shoulder and slowly walked around me in a circle, trailing her fingers along the way. "You're the pirate that everyone fears. You take that which you don't deserve."

I cleared my throat. "It—it isn't quite like that."

Serenity clicked her tongue, "Oh, I know. I heard some of the servants talking today. You're not just my hero, but a hero to all in this fort; probably a hero to many more outside these walls."

It wasn't something we advertised as it would make our job harder to achieve. Having fabled lore told about you made you feared and respected in a way that only certain people could obtain; namely those who had power over your life. _That's how she found out._

"You are Lord Endymion, son of Artemis. You steal from the rich and give to the poor. Those without homes can seek comfort within the walled fort that you built to protect them." I no longer felt her hands on me but heard a small rustling sound behind me. When I turned around she was wearing her underdress again. "I've never been one for following the rules of a lady but you haven't been fully honest with me. It's not humble to lie to your guest about your true work."

"I never meant to lie. I don't confide much in others anyways."

Serenity pulled on a few pins and her hair was back down in two plaits again. "My life is now here with you. You saved me and you save all those around you. Why won't you let yourself indulge in some happiness?"

"I suppose happiness would be with you?" The comment was hurtful and I saw the response in her eyes.

"If it's not then I will be sure to stay out of your way but I think you've been waiting a long time for someone to love again. I can be that one, if you'll let me."

Serenity closed the distance between us and I felt her lips connect with mine. Her soft mouth parted gently and allowed me entrance, something that I eagerly took. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her flush with my body.

 _What are you doing, Endymion? You can't have her like this!_

I pulled away and turned to face the opposing wall. "No, I—I can't."

Serenity walked up behind me and reached for my hand. "I know." She led me down the short hall and into my room where she blew out the remaining candle. "Don't make me sleep alone tonight," she whispered as she crawled into my bed. My heart was racing and I didn't know how to think straight any longer.

"Alright," I whispered in response as I stripped down to my undergarments and got under the covers. Serenity curled up next to me and positioned her left leg over mine. I thought I would struggle to fall asleep that night, with a beautiful women nestled beside me; a woman that had shown herself to me not ten minutes ago. But instead… I found comfort in her presence.


End file.
